


Muddled Words

by Mouse (clandestineAbattoir)



Series: Emotions [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineAbattoir/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: Drabble based off the tumblr prompt: Euphoria





	Muddled Words

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr: rainbowplaidvirgil

Sometimes, being part of the dark sides was exhausting. Dee was currently feeling the effects of that now, having a long day dealing with keeping the others at bay. The sides that Thomas didn't know about wanted to be heard, but damnit, if they were, they could, and would, destroy Thomas. He plopped on the couch in the den of the mind palace, which was not uncommon. He slept there a lot. He laid down, propping his yellow rain boots up on the the armrest of the black canvas sofa, and put his hat over his face, to block out the soft light that seemed to always be creeping through the place. He closed his eyes, about to drift off to sleep when-

“Darling dearest Dee?” Dammit, it was Roman. He wanted to sleep, but he also didn’t want to make Roman upset. It was a delicate balance, this relationship that he had.

“Go away,” he mumbled. Of course, he spoke in opposites, that was his thing, so he didn't mean that.

“Delightful to see you, you dreamboat. Do you happen to be doing anything at the current moment?” Roman swept in gracefully, talking with an abundance of alliteration pertaining to the letter D. He did that whenever they were around each other. It was endearing.

“I am doing all of the things right now, Roman, all of them,” he said, sitting up and brushing a gloved hand through his hair.

“Good. Because I need to tell you something,” he sat down on the couch, looking into Dee’s eyes. That was odd. This was odd. Something seemed off.

“Dee, I love you,” he said, solemnly.

This was something he already knew. Why was Roman telling him this now? He was suspicious.

“I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of… however long we exist with you.”

This was also.. Something he knew. Roman said these things a lot so why was he-

His thought was cut off by Roman suddenly getting off the couch and kneeling in front of him. His heart skipped a beat was Romans… Was he-

His suspicions were confirmed when his lover pulled a ring box out of… thin air, it appeared, opening it. The ring was gorgeous. A gold band with a ruby in it. Red and gold. Their colors.

“Dee, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” Roman asked, voice dripping with emotion.

Dee was flooded with a sense of excitement, his heart racing, face flushing. Holy shit.

“No,” he said, and of course he meant yes, but they way he saw Roman’s face drop momentarily before he realized that was Dee’s way of saying yes sent his heart shattering. He shouldn’t have to feel that way. But he guessed it didn’t matter now, because Roman was standing, and Roman was dipping him and kissing him, and Dee felt a rush of joy that sent his heart soaring, a feeling that was far beyond happiness. He knew Logan had explained it to him the other day, the word, but what was it? Oh, right. _Euphoria_.


End file.
